One Minute Melee
One Minute Melee is a spin-off series created by the animators of DEATH BATTLE. As the name implies, each episode has a 60-second fight animation between two characters. The show advertises itself as having "no research" to contrast itself with Death Battle; the winner of the fight is determined by the animators. While the first three episodes were originally on the Youtube channel DiMMFx, the subsequent fights have been released on ScrewAttack's website and channel, though ScrewAttack does promote DiMMFx in every episode. Eventually DiMMFx disbanded, but One Minute Melee continued into its second series with Mali De'lisser animating the 2D fights and Torrian Crawford animating the 3D fights. The series was originally narrated by Takahata101 (Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and Burn Your Fat With Me! For Girls!) in its first season (who has also provided voices for various Death Battle episodes) but has been replaced by ProfKranc (Star Fox: Event Horizon, BeyBlade Abridged, and Highschool Double Ds Abridged) along with a new intro for the show. Takahata101 went uncredited for his time as the Season 1 announcer. Season 1 Episode 1: Jin Saotome vs. Gambit Marvel vs Capcom veterans Jin Saotome (Capcom's Cyberbots) and Gambit (Marvel's X-Men) battle on castlegrounds in this debut episode. Winner: Jin Saotome Episode 2: Terry Bogard vs. Burai Yamamoto Terry Bogard (SNK's'' Fatal Fury'') interrupts Burai Yamamoto's (Alicesoft's Big Bang Beat) nap looking for someone, leading to a street brawl in the middle of a Japanese town. Winner: Burai Yamamoto Episode 3: Akuma vs. Kenpachi While taking a walk through the forest, Kenpachi (Bleach) is blocked by the villainous Akuma (Capcom's Street Fighter) who challenges him to a fight. Winner: Akuma Music Used: Street Fighter IV - Gouken vs Ryu Theme - Used for the fight Super Street Fighter 4 - Akuma Theme - Used for the results (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to receive a rematch. And also to have A Death Battle combatant.) Episode 4: Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando While playing guitar in the desert, superhero Captain Commando (Capcom) is challenged by the racer and bounty hunter Captain Falcon (Nintendo's F-Zero) to see who is the better captain. Winner: Captain Falcon Music Used: Super Smash Bros Medley (Nintendo Big Band)- Used for the fight Mute City (Remix)- Used for the results. (Note: This is the first episode exclusive to Screwattack, This is also the first episode when the timer is placed on the top center, instead of the bottom left corner.) Episode 5: Batman vs. Albert Wesker While infiltrating an Umbrella facility and taking down most of the guards, the hero Batman (DC Comics) now faces his greatest challenge in the building, Albert Wesker. (Capcom's Resident Evil) Winner: Albert Wesker Music Used: Vergil Theme (UMVC3)- Used for the fight Wesker Theme (UMVC3)- Used in the results (Note: This is the first episode to use 3D models instead of sprites. It was animated by the official Death Battle 3D animator Torrian Crawford. This is also the first fight to end in death.) Episode 6: Kim Kaphwan vs. Juri Han King of Fighters veteran Kim Kaphwan squares off against Street Fighter antagonist Juri Han. Which Korean Tae Kwon Do fighter comes out on top? Winner: Kim Kaphwan (Note: This is the first episode to include a female, this is also the first female-on-male fight) Episode 7: Zero vs. Meta Knight Zero, the comrade of Mega Man X, duels Meta Knight, the rival and mentor of Kirby, in an intense sword match to the death. Winner: Zero Music used: Fight - Tie a Link of Arcus Results - Zero Theme (UMVC3) Episode 8: Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman The two biggest villains of gaming go head to head to determine who's going to take down their enemies Mario and Sonic! Can Dr. Eggman's brains overcome Bowser's muscles? Winner: Bowser (Note: This episode was inspired by Alvin Earthworm's Super Mario Bros Z and could be considered in a similar continuity, also this is the first episode to be watchable in 60 fps.) Episode 9: Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Deathstroke (DC Comics) goes after his latest target, the talkative and nefarious Deadpool (Marvel Comics). Winner: Deathstroke Music Used: Fight - Lust SIN II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma (Note: This is the first episode not animated by DIMMfx and instead by Mali De'lisser, as well as the first to have the same match-up as Death Battle, making it the first match-up that has two different scenarios of who the winner is on Screwattack). Episode 10: Dante vs. Ragna the Bloodedge Red coats? White Hair? Big Swords? It can't be a coincidence that Dante (Devil May Cry) faces off against Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)! Winner: Ragna Music Used: Result - Rebellion - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Note: Ragna actually had his alternate color on.) Episode 11: Frieza vs. Mewtwo Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon takes on the extraterrestial tyrant Frieza (Dragon Ball Z). Winner: Frieza (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to exceed one million views on YouTube.) Music Used: A Hero's Desperation (DBZ Budokai 2)- Used in the Intro Wild Soul (DBZ Budokai 2)- Used for the fight Episode 12: Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) takes on Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) in a fight that defies time! Winner: Sakuya Izayoi (Note: This is the first episode that has the fight go over a minute, as the last second gets frozen in time). Episode 13: Dan vs. Hercule It's a battle of the wimps! Who's the best of the worst? Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) or Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z)? Winner: Hercule Satan Music Used: Cutscene 10 (Sonic Generations)- Used in the intro Trophy Rush (SSB4)- Used for the fight (Note: This is the first episode in which both fighters are knocked out at the end. Despite Hercule landing the final blow, Dan's body falls on him knocking Hercule out as well. This is also the first One Minute Melee to become a Death Battle. This is also the first and currently, only One Minute Melee where both Death Battle and One Minute Melee ended with the same result (Hercule beating Dan).). Episode 14: Lucario vs. Renamon Who would win in a fight between Lucario from Pokémon and Renamon from Digimon? Winner: Tie (Note: This is, officially, the first One-Minute Melee that ends with both knocking each other out, and ending in a tie.) Episode 15: Samus Aran vs. Mega Man This is no Smash Bros, whose arm cannon packs more punch? Death Battle Champion Samus Aran, or the Blue Bomber Mega Man. But this match is more than meets the eye... Winner: Mega Man Music Used: Mega Man 2 Medley (SSB4)-Used for the fight and results Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (SSBB)- Used when the real Samus shows up. (Note: This the first One Minute Melee, where both combatant team up to defeat the real enemy. This is also the first One Minute Melee where one character isn't the actual character: SA-X was impersonating as Samus Aran.) Episode 16: Sonic the Hedgehog VS The Flash Who's the fastest thing alive? Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and DC Comics Flash speed blitz each other to find out! Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog Music Used: Shrouded Forest (Sonic and the Black Knight)-Used for the majority of the fight Classic Crisis City Speed Shoes (Sonic Generations)- Used when Sonic turns Super Sonic Endless Possibilities-Used in the results Episode 17: Catwoman VS Black Widow: Season Finale DC vs. Marvel. DC's greatest cat burglar, and Marvel's greatest spy. Can Black Widow stop Catwoman from stealing a precious item? Winner: Catwoman Music Used: Courtney Gears Battle Theme (Rachet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal)-Used for the fight. (Note: After the fight shows Kenpachi from a previous One Minute Melee flying in the background. After which, next season will start with a rematch between Akuma and Kenpachi. This is also the first female versus female One Minute Melee.) Season 2 Episode 18: Oni vs. Kenpachi Street Fighter vs. Bleach, rematch. After his defeat by the hands of Akuma, Kenpachi seeks a rematch, and isn't holding back! And neither is Akuma. Can Kenpachi, at full power, be able to outmatch Akuma's alternate form Oni? Winner: Oni Music Used: Transformers: War For Cybertron OST - Iacon Destroyed - Used for the fight Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition - Oni Theme - Used for the results (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to feature a character select screen. This is also the first One Minute Melee rematch.) Episode 19: Lightning VS Wonder Woman DC's Amazonian Princess Wonder Woman takes up arms against Final Fantasy XIII protagonist Lightning. Winner: Lightning Music Used: Moon River (Bayonetta 2)-Used for the Fight Note: (This One Minute Melee features all the combatants that will appear in future One Minute Melees. This is also the second 3D one minute melee) Episode 20: Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider Mortal Kombat's Ninja from Hell Scorpion goes up against Marvel's Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider. Can Scorpion protect his soul from Ghost Rider? Or will Ghost Rider use the Penance Stare and claim his soul? Winner: Ghost Rider Note: (The episode apparently takes place after Ryu VS Scorpion, featuring a cameo appearance from Street Fighter's Ken). Episode 21: Naruto vs Luffy Naruto Uzumaki goes up against One Piece's Monkey D. Luffy in an all out Pirate vs Ninja duel! Winner: Luffy Episode 22: Wario vs Knuckles When Mario's rival Wario tries to steal the Master Emerald, it's up to the guardian Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) to take him down! Winner: Knuckles Music Used: Unknown from M.E. (Sonic Adventure)- Used in the opening and the results Legendary Air Ride Machine (SSBB)- Used for the fight. Episode 23: Ryu vs Jin These two arcade rivals finally duke it out to see who's the most powerful martial artist of gaming, but both Ryu (Street Fighter) and Jin (Tekken) have yet to show what they're truly capable of... Winner: Tie. Music Used: Sparking (Tekken 5)- Used for the fight. Tekken Victory Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)- Used for the results (Note:This is the second One Minute Melee to end in a draw.) Episode 24: Jotaro Kujo Vs Kenshiro After spotting the unconscious body of Dio, Kenshiro went to investigate. While that's going on, Jotaro Kujo spots Dio. Wanting to end Dio, Jotaro attempted to attack Dio but he moved and Jotaro almost hit Kenshiro. During the failed attack, Jotaro realized that Kenshiro will think that he's in leagues with Dio, since Dio attacked Kenshiro and he almost attacked Kenshiro himself. So he has no choice but to fight Kenshiro. Will Jotaro be able to surpass Kenshiro's might? Winner: Jotaro Kujo Music Used: Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World (Touhou Eiyashou ~ Imperishable Night) Arrangement by xi-on (東方志奏 2nd Spell -Fullmoon-) - Used during the fight. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders - Used for the results. (Note: This fight appears to take place after the Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando fight). Episode 25: Vergil VS Sephiroth Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth faces off against Devil May Cry's Vergil. The One Winged Angel VS The Black Angel! Winner: Vergil (Note: After this One Minute Melee, Sephiroth declared that they will meet again, which is a possible indication that there might be either a One Minute Melee Rematch, or a Sephiroth vs. Vergil Death Battle. The picture that leads to the fight shows the DmC version of Vergil, even though the Vergil fighting Sephiroth is from the original Devil May Cry.) Upcoming One Minute Melees These are One Minute Melees that have been confirmed to appear sometime in the future, but has yet been released to the public, nor it has a release date. Soon-to-Come Combatants Combatants that are revealed to appear in an upcoming One Minute Melee. * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Zoro (One Piece) * Ippo (Hajime no Ippo) * Green Arrow (DC Comics) * B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Little Mac (Punch-Out) * Kenshin (Ruroni Kenshin) * Polygon Man (PlayStation) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) Scrapped Episodes These are One Minute Melees that were scrapped for one reason or another. Scrapped Episode: Ben vs Craig After angering the fanboys on the internet, Ben Singer takes on his boss, Craig Skistimas. (Note: This was a scrapped episode that had most of the fight posted on Mali's channel). Gallery Season 1 One Minute Melee Jin Saotome vs Gambit.jpg|Jin Saotome vs. Gambit One Minute Melee Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto.jpg|Terry Bogard vs. Burai Yamamoto One Minute Melee Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki One Minute Melee Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando.jpg|Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando One Minute Melee Batman vs Albert Wesker.jpg|Batman vs. Albert Wesker One Minute Melee Kim vs. Juri.jpg|Kim Kaphwan vs. Juri Han One Minute Melee Zero vs. Meta Knight.jpg|Zero vs. Meta Knight One Minute Melee Bowser vs Dr Eggman.jpg|Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman One Minute Melee Deadpool vs Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool vs. Deathstroke One Minute Melee Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg|Dante vs. Ragna the Bloodedge One Minute Melee Mewtwo vs Frieza.jpg|Mewtwo vs Frieza One Minute Melee Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando.jpg|Sakuya Izayoi vs. Dio Brando Dan VS Hercule.jpg|Dan vs Hercule lvsr.png|Lucario vs Renamon Samus Aran vs Mega Man - One Minute Melee.jpg|Samus Aran vs. Mega Man One Minute Melee - Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The Flash One Minute Melee - Catwoman vs Black Widow.png|Catwoman vs. Black Widow, Season Finale Season 2 One Minute Melee Oni vs. Kenpachi.jpg|Oni vs. Kenpachi Lightning VS Wonder Woman.jpg|Lightning vs. Wonder Woman One Minute Melee Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider.jpg|Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider One Minute Melee Naruto vs. Luffy.jpg|Naruto vs. Luffy KnuxVSWario.png|Wario VS Knuckles One Minute Melee Ryu vs. Jin.jpg|Ryu vs. Jin One Minute Melee Jotaro Kujo vs. Kenshiro.jpg|Jotaro Kujo vs. Kenshiro One Minute Melee Sephiroth vs. Vergil.jpg|Vergil vs. Sephiroth Category:Real World Category:ScrewAttack shows